


【xs】佚欲

by FLY12



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FLY12/pseuds/FLY12
Summary: 现在——到底是——什么情况？斯库瓦罗看着面前相貌相似，一大一小的两个人，精神开始有些恍惚。
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Xanxus, XS
Kudos: 75





	【xs】佚欲

现在——到底是——什么情况？

斯库瓦罗看着面前相貌相似，一大一小的两个人，精神开始有些恍惚。

五分钟前——

本来在办公室里跟xanxus好好处理任务过后的报告，周身却突然冒出一堆白烟，马上想到大概是十年前或者十年后的自己被那个什么鬼十年火箭炮砸到所以交换了，稳住脚步等到烟散去看到面前一副惊讶又的警惕的xanxus——比自己矮了不少，脸上没有伤疤——是八年前。

话说不是叫“十年火箭炮”吗？这明显是16岁的xanxus吧！这垃圾玩意时间也太不准了！！！

“这该死的十年火箭炮！”斯库瓦罗狠狠的咬牙。

xanxus听到“十年火箭炮” 表情有些放松下来“喂垃圾，这都躲不开，你也太弱了吧。”

“喂！！！！什么叫弱！！！我才没有被那个火箭炮打中，肯定是十年后的我......该死......”发现好像不管怎么解释，都应该是是十年前或者十年后的自己被打中，才会造成现在这种局面，斯库瓦罗面上有些发红，不管怎么样都不想在xanxus面前丢脸，不管是多大的xanxus。

16岁的xanxus似乎还没有成年后那么沉默寡言，对年长些的斯库瓦罗也颇感兴趣，忍不住伸手去揪青年的银发，他这个时代14岁的斯库瓦罗已经对自己发过誓，虽然当时并未表现出太大的兴趣，但看到10年后真的留起长发的斯库瓦罗，内心还是忍不住有些波动。

“喂——痛——”还专著在自己面对16岁的xanxus为何也会这么丢脸的时候，突然头上一痛，还没等开口又是一阵烟雾，伴随着眼前一花，想着大概是时间到了可以回去了，却感到脚下一空，身体摔在柔软的物体上。

这是落在了床上？！斯库瓦罗瞬间就反应过来了。

“......哦？有趣啊。”

有人！？而且这声音！斯库瓦罗猛地扭头。

果然，成熟了不只一星半点的黑发红瞳的男人靠坐在床头，衬衣半敞，露出结实布满暗色伤疤的胸口，斯库瓦罗余光已经瞄到床边地下散乱的外套。

还没等斯库瓦罗开口，头皮一紧，这才发现自己身边还有一个同样面容却更显得年轻的男孩。

？？？怎么回事？那什么十年火箭炮是出了什么问题了吗？？不光时间不准让自己回到了八年前，见到了16岁的xanxus，怎么还能带着16岁的xanxus一起到十年后？？！

——两个xanxus。

这个现实差点让斯库瓦罗眼前一黑栽倒在床上。

——不行，得想办法远离这两个人。

“呃，不知道那个十年火箭炮出了什么问题，不过我觉得应该一会就回恢复正常吧，”斯库瓦罗一边说着一边想要避开两个人下床去“所以只要等一会就......呃！！！”

话还没说完就被靠坐在床头的人拽住胳膊捞了回来，男人一手固定住斯库瓦罗的后脑勺，一手转移到腰上把剑士向自己推近。

“这个样子做也不是不可以。”34岁的xanxus贴近斯库瓦罗的耳廓缓慢的道，眼神却嫖向年轻的自己。

16岁的xanxus倒是完全不惊讶的样子，毕竟不管年龄再怎么变都是同一个人，又怎么会想不到对方所想的事情呢。

14岁的斯库瓦罗跟随自己不久两人就已经做过了，银发少年曾坦率的表示自己就是一见钟情，并且愿意把自己全部都交给xanxus，xanxus对这种臣服一直都颇为享受。

斯库瓦罗早就被年长的男人的动作弄得整个人都僵住了，又怎么能注意到另外两个人的小心思。

34岁的xanxus就在眼前，带着灼人热度似乎还有点淡淡的香水——玫瑰香味和有点刺人的麝香，同样是拽住头发的动作头上却一点都不痛，这个男人在十年的岁月中似乎越发的沉稳内敛以及微妙的温柔。

他终于吻住了斯库瓦罗，吮吸着他的唇瓣，缠绵又带着绝对控住，用他的方式强势的侵犯着自己恋人，斯库瓦罗开始不由自主的回应，一点都不退让的揪住对方的衬衣，用舌头缠住男人，用力又粗暴的亲吻年长的boss，分不清谁的唾液顺着下巴留下却一点都不在意。

斯库瓦罗完全被这个强势又具有诱惑力的吻吸引，待到背后被包裹住才想起来应该反抗。

双手撑住面前年长的男人的胸口用力推开，男人带着情欲的眼神差点没让斯库瓦罗软了腰，想要往后退开却撞在另一个胸口上，腰上马上便多出了一双手，背后16岁的xanxus撩开斯库瓦罗的头发，鼻尖贴着人的后颈啃咬起来。

“嘶......痛......”背后的少年啃咬的力度不留余地，完全就是只毫无分寸的小狮子，斯库瓦罗想起来俩人刚开始的时候的确是这样，xanxus不懂得什么前戏，对待恋人应该温柔细致，下手一直都是没有轻重，一次做下来自己总是浑身满满的咬痕和乌青，几天都消不下去。

34岁的xanxus毫不在意的再次靠近，指腹摩擦着斯库瓦罗的下巴，舔吻着对方的嘴角，顺着下巴亲到耳廓，含住耳垂吮吸，呼出的热气以及近在咫尺的呼吸声让斯库瓦罗从面颊到脖颈都变得通红。

男人一只手解开斯库瓦罗的制服，露出常年隐藏在制服下白皙的皮肤，精瘦的身材和紧致的皮肤摸起来简直让人爱不释手。xanxus的手来到斯库瓦罗的胸口，大掌贴住对方的胸肌缓慢的揉捏。

“唔......啊.......”乳珠在对方掌心磨蹭，温热的手掌激起斯库瓦罗的喘息。

背后的少年也毫不落后，鼻头拱在斯库瓦罗的长发里磨蹭，凉凉的发丝带着淡淡的洗发水的香味让人上瘾，双手缠在斯库瓦罗的腰上，皮带老早就被解开扔在一边。

斯库瓦罗已经不知道该拦住那边，一手抵住面前男人的胸口，一手抓着背后少年的手腕，却压根一点力气都使不上。

背后的少年已经急躁的拽下被年长者解开的制服，又拉扯着里面打底的衬衣，少年的双手急躁的在斯库瓦罗腰上游走，明明是年龄比自己还小，做起来也完全就是横冲直撞，但手掌划过的地方却依旧仿佛被火灼烧过一般，快感开始向下腹汇集。

“别，别.....唔......”斯库瓦罗张口想要拒绝，却被面前的男人一口咬住喉结，男人用色情的方式啃咬着，贴着他的喉结张口道“嘘——”  
“乖乖的。”低沉浑厚的嗓音，似乎还带着点不易察觉的笑意，斯库瓦罗被这带着情欲的嗓音炸的头昏眼花。

男人的手安抚般的摩擦斯库瓦罗的颈侧，划过圆润的肩头在胸口揉捏，银发剑士本就比常人肤色白些，而常年隐藏在制服下的皮肤更加的敏感精致，紧紧的吸住游走的手掌。

xanxus顺着喉结向下舔舐，在锁骨一串湿漉漉的吻痕，然后停在了粉嫩的乳珠前。

喷洒在胸口的呼吸刺激着斯库瓦罗，不自然的向后闪躲却马上被强势的男人掐住腰，胸口一侧的乳珠被含住舔弄，牙齿啃噬着，舌头在上面碾过又吮吸，感受到果实在口中逐渐肿胀起来，另一边也毫不冷落被指尖揉搓、夹紧，反复的蹂躏让它越发的饱满柔软。

“嗯啊……xanxus……xan…啊别……”帝王般的黑发男人在自己胸口舔弄的景象让斯库瓦罗无法呼吸，24岁的xanxus在床上虽然比年少时少了点暴戾，却也没有过如此细致的前戏，与自己时代不同的恋人让斯库瓦罗沉迷，他勾住男人的脖颈忍不住将脸蹭进对方墨色的短发里。

背后的16岁的xanxus似乎对自己被冷落感到不满，双手开始向更下方游走，皮带扣清脆的响声将斯库瓦罗从情欲中惊醒，还未等反应过来一双手就顺着小腹与底裤中间探入，握住那已经勃起的性器。

“啊哈……等唔……”斯库瓦罗咬住嘴唇想要抑制住脱口而出的呻吟，虽然从本质上来说是同一个人，但是被还未成年的恋人把玩下身实在是让斯库瓦罗害羞的抬不起头。

16岁的xanxus不满银发人刻意压制的呻吟，探身上前去捏住人的下巴向一侧掰过，用力吻了上去，少年的吻热气腾腾又来势汹汹，斯库瓦罗忍不住从喉头发出难耐的细微嘤咛，少年的舌头在斯库瓦罗嘴里搅弄，瘙痒般的在上颚来回摩擦，纠缠着他的舌头，挨个划过牙齿与每一处敏感的软肉，一下一下仿佛再用舌头操弄斯库瓦罗。

同时手下也毫不留情，骨节分明的手指蹂躏着斯库瓦罗的分身，手掌托着下面的囊袋一点点向上滑动，又握住柱身慢慢的撸动，指尖恶意的抠刺上面的小孔。

“唔……恩唔……”斯库瓦罗被少年手上的动作刺激不住的挺起腰腹，却又将自己塞进成年男人的怀里。胸前的男人将乳头吮吸的啧啧作响，淫靡的声音不堪入耳，让斯库瓦罗的喘息也越发焦急了起来。

察觉到银发剑士开始喘不上气16岁的xanxus终于退出斯库瓦罗的嘴唇，红润的的嘴唇无不诉说着少年的强硬与不留情，同时少年在斯库瓦罗下身的手依旧没停，不断地收拢握紧，他能清楚的感觉到手中物体的热度和膨胀，前端也开始有液体冒出浸湿了手心。

成年男人手顺着腰逐渐往后滑去，在斯库瓦罗的臀上揉捏，手指渐渐向双臀中间的蜜穴探去，用指尖轻轻按压，然后开始缓缓的向里钻去。xanxus感受到银发剑士绷紧的身体，内部却温柔紧致的缠上自己的手指，他开始加入第二根手指缓慢进出。

斯库瓦罗的喘息开始逐渐变得煽情，xanxus已经插入了第三根手指，他熟悉斯库瓦罗身体的每一点，手指总是不断地蹭过敏感点，噗噗的水声让空气都变得色情起来，在身前肉柱上的手频率也开始加快，前后两个人的共同的进攻让斯库瓦罗开始攀往高潮，腰部已经开始不由自主的追着手指的抽插频率摆动，胸膛不挺的起伏，每当手指擦过敏感点斯库瓦罗的身体都会猛地一震，内壁紧紧的缠住男人的手指，前面的肉柱前端开始吐出液体，酥麻沿着神经一路游走就要达到快感的巅峰。

在前后的刺激下，斯库瓦罗终于承受不住仰起头蹙緊眉头，呻吟猛地高昂起来。“要——啊……嗯啊……放，放开……哈啊……” 斯库瓦罗喘息着挺起腰，猛地冲上高潮，银色的发丝划出凌乱的弧度，分身吐出白灼的液体尽数落在少年手中。

成年男人勾起嘴角，在斯库瓦罗还未从高潮刺激中清醒过来，掐住他的下巴欣赏对方高潮时的表情，紧蹙的眉头，半合的银眸沾染着着水雾，发红的眼角，分不清是汗还是泪顺着潮红的侧脸往下滑落，银色的发丝因为汗水贴在脸颊上，胸膛剧烈起伏，被蹂躏的发红的嘴唇吐出勾人的喘息。

斯库瓦罗逐渐从高潮中回复理智，面前的成年男人稍微离远了些，支起身体，大手撩起斯库瓦罗的刘海，大拇指在沿着嘴角伸进口中翻搅，接着按住斯库瓦罗的头向下压去。

“你知道该怎么做。”

斯库瓦罗眨眨眼，他明白要做什么，24岁的xanxus曾一度非常喜欢自己用嘴服侍他，将浓稠的液体射在斯库瓦罗脸上总会让他更兴奋。

银发剑士顺从的俯下身解开男人的裤链，隔着深色的内裤用舌头舔舐着凸起，他听到男人低沉的喘息，一只手伸来撩起他的发丝，他懂得这暗示，乖顺的拉下男人的内裤，他能清晰的感受到自己脸前的那跟肉柱的热度，在夜晚带给自己无上快感的......男人按着自己头的手微微加重了些力度，斯库瓦罗认命的张开嘴，将那硕大的龟头缓缓纳入，一股雄性特有的浓郁荷尔蒙气息让他的脑袋眩晕，口中的东西好似还在无比兴奋的微微跳动。

舌头灵活的舔弄柱身，嘴唇抿过凸起的青筋，又用舌尖去刺激敏感的头部，双手也配合着不断揉搓底部的囊袋，都带给黑发男人极致的快感，男人浓烈的气息也让斯库瓦罗沉迷其中。

身后的16岁的xanxus解开裤链，翘起的器官贴在斯库瓦罗腿间磨蹭，又滑向臀缝中的小穴，深色的肉柱贴着肌肉紧实又白皙的大腿，强烈的对比冲击着少年的理智，双手有些急切的按住斯库瓦的腰，下身威胁性地用力一顶，湿润的顶端蹭进粉嫩柔软的后穴，斯库瓦罗被刺激一震，却因为嘴巴里还含着另一个男人的分身只能发出压抑的闷哼。

少年掐着斯库瓦罗的腰又顶了几下，银发剑士因为被前面成年男人压着头只能扭着腰躲避，银色的发丝滑落露出漂亮的后背，凸起的蝴蝶骨让少年有些失控，似是无法忍耐他用力的将分身全数顶入。

“唔——嗯唔———”

火热的分身深深地嵌在体内，斯库瓦罗能清晰感受到体内物体的形状，顶在那一点上的压力让人四肢酥麻。

肉柱嵌在温热的体内，肉壁将它紧紧吮吸住，湿热的软肉层层的包覆在上面，好像在吸引着他进入得更深，少年xanxus掐着斯库瓦罗的腰又用上了几分力，他撤回一点，又狠狠的顶入，每一下都重重的插进最深处，又快又狠。

“恩啊......哈......不.....哈啊.....深......太深......xanxus.......”斯库瓦罗仰起头，抑制不住的喘息从口中吐出。

少年狠狠的咬住牙，汗水随着剧烈的动作滑下脸颊，他再次撤回又再次顶进，动作幅度开始加大，粗硬的性器狠狠的捣入斯库瓦罗的蜜穴，他看到自己的分身进入红肿的后穴，将窄小的穴口撑开，紧紧的缠在一起，深色的肉柱与雪白的臀瓣，明显的视觉冲击与又热又紧的后穴带给xanxus前所未有的愉悦。

交合处发出不堪入耳的水声与大腿和臀部发出的啪啪撞击声，粘腻淫靡的声音刺激着斯库瓦罗的脑袋，让他既痛苦又愉悦。

“嗯啊......哈.......不.......唔嗯......”

身体撑不住的开始晃动，早已无心服侍的成年男人的分身不断磨蹭着脸颊，腰被背后少年的双手掐住固定，斯库瓦罗只能攀住面前成年xanxus的胳膊才不至于爬俯在床上。

32岁的xanxus提住斯库瓦罗的头发，抓住人的胳膊将他拉起身来，斯库瓦罗无力的拥住男人的肩膀喘息，呻吟声全都落在男人耳边。

男人伸手握住斯库瓦罗下身，相比起少年，成年男人更具技巧也更懂得斯库瓦罗的敏感点，下手的力道能带给人强烈的刺激却又没有痛感，高昂的性器已经开始流下白灼的液体。

“.....不要......唔嗯.....哈.......别，别呜.......碰.......”呻吟一声高过一声，傲慢的剑士颤抖着发出哭腔。

身后少年的力度开始变大，抽送的幅度越发凶猛，每一次抽出都被穴口狠狠地咬住，每一下插入都仿佛要将整根肉柱连同囊袋全部送进斯库瓦罗的体内，后穴被持续的摩擦弄得又涨又痛，原始而强烈的快感让银发人头晕目眩，灼烧般的快感冲向顶端。

“呃啊啊.....哈啊......啊！！”斯库瓦罗终于扬起头发出欢愉的呻吟，分身颤动着在男人手里喷洒出白灼的液体。

高潮时带来的刺激让斯库瓦罗的后穴紧缩，狠狠咬住少年的分身，他咬着牙狠狠的顶进斯库瓦罗的深处将精液射出，过多的液体从红肿的穴口流出，顺着银发剑士的大腿往下滴落。

高潮的余韵使斯库瓦罗有些失神，两个黑发人在身上抚摸按压的手让他有些舒服的飘飘欲仙。

身后的少年将分身退了出来，带出不少白浊的液体，他蹭过来亲吻斯库瓦罗的嘴角，银发剑士抬起手臂抚摸少年的后脑勺温顺的回应着。

“可还没结束啊。”

低沉的声音传来，还未等斯库瓦罗反过来，已经一双大手抱起，坐在男人结实的大腿上。

“什么......唔！！不要......啊......”

男人力气大的惊人，滚烫的肉柱由下而上贯穿斯库瓦罗的身体，还存留在体内的液体被挤出，看起来无比色情。

“啊——嗯啊.......哈.......”斯库瓦罗仰起头发出痛苦而愉悦的呻吟，泪水控住不住的从眼眶滑落。跪坐在Xanxus腰侧的双腿轻轻磨蹭着，脑袋不受控制的想起刚才经历过的激情，身体又不由自主的颤抖起来，无法反驳潜意识里也在暗自期待。

少年舔吻那双盛满液体的银瞳，男人捧住斯库瓦罗的臀瓣抬起又狠狠的压下，眯起眼欣赏银发人漂亮的腰身。

“我们时间还有很多啊，斯贝尔比。”

☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆END☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆＊☆  
16x☞下手从不思考没轻没重，没有技巧横冲直撞  
24x☞下手有点分寸了但依旧很重，开始喜欢换各种方式折腾斯库瓦罗，让他服侍自己  
34x☞前戏变得温和，时间更长，且游刃有余，对斯库瓦罗的敏感点了如指掌，会让斯库瓦罗爽到神志不清，自己再开始爽


End file.
